the new tournament
by Blackdragon-of-the-wind
Summary: this is the greatest story ever please read it. this story follows darnell our newest hero who has agift read to find out
1. meet the hero

Ten years after the end of the dark tournament the citizens of demon city are rioting about the recent victory of Team Urameshi. They want a chance to redeem themselves from getting their butts kicked by the human team. They are now looking for the new "sacrificial lambs" that they think they can easily beat.

After preparations have been made for this tourney, and koenma gives the ok, the search continues for the new weak lings to be invited to this deadly game of life and death.

Meanwhile in the living world a teenager is rushing home from school. His name is Darnell Price and he's just trying to get home so he can a ride to the gym where he boxes at. Then, he sees two shady figures standing in the only alley he can use to get to his house he stops and thinks. "Aw man". Then proceeds.

Almost instantly upon entering the alley he gets a bad feeling about the guys when they say:

"Hey you kid, get outta here" Darnell looks up and says

"No" then the people get closer and he realizes they aren't human

They lunge at him and Darnell applies some basic techniques on one of the guys and then the other one starts to get bigger and then he doesn't even look human any more he walks up to Darnell and picks him up.

"You'll make a great sacrifice at the dark tournament."

"what's that" Darnell says

"you'll see, you have three months to get four others to fight with you"

"fight, why me"

"why you? look at my brother you hit him so hard you **KILLED** him and I plan to pay you back with interest! And if you don't fight I'll kill all your loved ones"

Then the demon runs away leaving his "brothers" body in the alley.

Afterward Darnell "thinks where can I find four people". "They have to be strong but who can I find that will be willing"

After pondering this, Darnell walks home to think. Needless to say he wasn't going to the gym he was to scared.


	2. hirotaka comes in to the story

After this we find Darnell entering his front door. When he walks in he finds a note on the fridge saying his parents aren't home. He then pops on the TV. and then………

DING-DONG!

The door bell rings and Darnell gets up to answer it. As he walks to the door he gets yet another bad vibe but opens it and says

"Hi"

"Hello" the average sized teenager about 17 said.

"What do you want" Darnell says

"It's not what I want but what you need"

"What"

"You need four others to fight with you in the dark tournament and I'm volunteering"

"Wait how did you know" Darnell said almost forgetting the tournament ten minutes later.

"I just know, by the way I'm Hirotaka a demon hunter I was after the demon you just killed and his brother as well."

"Wait, so you're telling me they were demons"

"Yes very strong ones at that" ow! Hirotaka says

"What's wrong?"

"The big demon ,I caught up with him and we fought, he won"

"oh"

"so why are you here"

"to give you some training for the tournament you pretty strong but you need to get better to fight the stronger demons."

"Oh I see training in what"

"basic techniques and aura weapons."

"What an aura weapon"

"A weapon that uses your spirit energy to benefit you in combat it's very powerful"

"cool when do we start"

"right now"

"yes, follow me"

"what about my mom she'll be worried sick"

"well if you don't enter the tournament she will be killed"

"good point were are we going"

"you'll see"


	3. getting ready to hunt

After walking for at least a mile up hill with no water Hirotaka says

"We're here"

"Yeah but were is here"

"About three miles from the demon plane"

"Demon plane oh that's where they live at"

"Yes okay let's assess your strengths, try to hit me"

Are you sure I might hurt you"

"Trust me you won't"

Then they go at it. Darnell swings and swings but can not seem to hit hirotaka. He keeps on swinging until

Whack Darnell actually landed one that knocked the crap outta Hirotaka.

Hirotaka gets up slowly "not bad" he says "I've never been hit that hard before"

"Really" Darnell says

"yeah and with some training you will be stronger than me by the tournament"

"that's it for now we have to find three more people will to help fight in the tournament."

"true" hirotaka says

after they get back in town hirotaka gets a call on his cell phone.

After chatting for a while Hirotaka says "Darnell five demons are loose in this city at this very moment and I need you to help me catch them"

"What"

"you heard me, this will be a good learning experience for you"

"yeah but how do I catch a demon"

"you can kill them"

"how"

"I'll show you, this is a basic technique you'll pick up on it quick"

hirotaka starts focusing deeply. He stays still for a second or two. Then his body starts glowing with a bright green light, witch makes it way to his hands making them glow intensely and then he looks at Darnell

"your turn"

then Darnell starts and he focuses real hard until his hand are glowing bright red except when he opened them two aura beams shot out faster than any thing he had seen.

"You have done after seeing it once you are a quick study that will take you far."

But all Darnell is thinking "is cool I can shoot lasers"

"Now we must pursue the demons"

"how will we find them"

"you'll have to sense them and when you do use you newly found power to eliminate them"

"okay lets move Hiro."


	4. the first the last the only

After only ten hours Darnell has went from normal kid to demon slayer, and has mastered an aura technique in 5 minutes. Is he the next great hero? Hirotaka thinks to himself as he and our new young hero prepare to find the 5 demons in the living world.

"Whoa what was that" Darnell proclaimed after having sensed the first demon in the living world.

"Your first target" hirotaka replied

ok I'll get to it

Darnell runs at a blazing speed and finally get up to the demon.

"Oh are you a new bounty hunter or a spirit world stooge". The demon said "well my name is kothen the demon planes best swords man and I will kill you within 5 minutes of battle"

"so your that sure of your self" Darnell said "lets make a bet if I win you have to join my team in the dark tournament."

Deal but I'm going to kill you now any way.

Then they go at it it took about 20 seconds till Darnell forced the demon into submission

"One hit k.o. you're to weak to be on my tournament team"

"so how was it"

"simple"

"yeah that one was weak"

"so the others"

"they fled back to there home after there buddy ran back"

"now back to more pressing matters we need three others now so we can train together"

"your right Darnell I know that we can get to of my bounty hunters but the last one is all you"

"so I need to find one how can I do that"


End file.
